pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Bosses
First Yog Fight – Yog Dzewa (Floor 25) The Guardian Statue/Animated Steel in level 24 doesn’t drop a special key that teleports the hero to it anymore, but just releases the tile of the ladder that leads to level 25, which needs to get broken with the Magic Breaker. Yog’s Fists have all a “No text found” description, but they all behave the same with Sprouted (Burning Fist: ranged, has a fire cloud around it, Infecting fist: melee, secretes toxic gas and can poison the hero, Pinning Fist: ranged, can root the hero, Rotting Fist: melee, applies caustic ooze), with the exception of the Rotting Fist that takes minimal physical damage without an Attack up buff by the Glass Totem/Robot DMT or by an Energy enchanted weapon from all classes, apart from the Huntress and Rogue. If these artifacts or enchantment are not available, wands or other sources of damage must be used to kill it, or just leave it as it is and proceed to kill Yog after the Mage/Performer/Warrior finishes with all the other Fists. Lastly, when Yog’s health reaches a point approximately below 10% (again with the exception of the Huntress and Rogue), it starts teleporting around after a few hits and can also spawns Evil Eyes and Fists again (the Fists only once). After Yog is defeated, it drops the Sokoban Journal / Dolya Slate page "Spring Festival Land" and also a Ghost Elevator, a new item that allows the hero to travel up and down regular floors with ease (however, pets will not be taken along). In the next floor, there is no Amulet of Yendor awaiting for the hero anymore, but a Chocolate Pudding Cup, which allows the hero to have two posible reactions ("Wait this is a pudding cup!" / "I came here for treasure, not pudding!"), but with either one he/she will just go back to the dungeon and continue with his/her adventure. This pudding cup can be used once as a save point, and has the advantage of peing portable in contrast to the "memory of fire" save points. In all the other parts that were not mentioned, this fight is the same with Sprouted. Second Yog Fight - Shadow Yog (Floor 35) After the Troll Welder forges together the three parts of the Triforce (formerly Sanchikarah) into a Source Triforce, the hero can teleport to the Shadow Yog level, which is almost identical in shape to the DM-300/Spider Queen floor, apart from the fact that it has no water or trap tiles. The Shadow Yogs are also identical to those of Sprouted, but their minions are different. There are no Onis and Shadow Rats any more, but Fiends (they zap Shadow Bolts and cause a Weakened Debuff, drop various regular scrolls) and Gold Eye Bokoblins, which are identical to the Power Trial Bokoblins (secrete Demon Blood etc. and drop nothing). Both kinds of minions spawn constantly, and when the Shadow Yogs become low in health, they teleport around the floor rapidly, but if the hero will go there with his/her weapon or battle wand upgraded to a high degree, by having used the Scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion he/she has collected so far, this will be an extremely easy fight. On the other hand, with a weapon just upgraded to 10, this fight will not be manageable at all. The last Shadow Yog will drop the Orb of Zot and the hero must break it to find the "Code" Dolya Slate / Sokoban journal page, that will teleport him/her to Energy Core and the Otiluke Corrupted Mirror (until the hero decides to break it, he/she can use it as a more powerful Mr. Destructo, that needs 500 charges to get ready). Energy Core Battle - Corrupted Otiluke Mirror (Floor 67) This fight is almost the same with Sprouted, only a little easier. The hero must defeat at least some of the Animated Steels (Statues) in the level, in order to reach the Palantir. It is located at the west of the floor, with Animated Steels and Otiluke Lightning Slates (Sprouted’s Lightning Towers) surrounding it; they zap deadly beams that can one shot the hero and cannot get destroyed, but get deactivated after the Otiluke Corrupted Mirror at the east of the floor is defeated - the hero must absolutely avoid the east part of the floor until he/she defeats the Corrupted Otiluke Mirror. All the Animated Steels carry upgraded +10 weapons of various tiers and enchantments, and they attack en masse, so the hero might carry 10 debuffs at the same time at some point of the fight (an upgraded Ring of Elements will be very useful in this fight), but they don’t pose a serious threat, taken into consideration that the hero has survived the previous fight with Shadow Yog and has fully upgraded his/her equipment. The Corrupted Otiluke Mirror zaps the hero with shadow bolts which also cause an Attack Down debuff, but he also doesn’t pose a serious threat – for some unknown reason after he is beaten he drops an edible Crystal Nucleus which looks like a Magic Stone, with no obvious purpose other than the hero to sell it for 1000 gold. After the hero reaches the Palantir, he/she can take it and use it to teleport to the Second Final battle (he/she can't do that from the Energy Core floor, but must return to the regular dungeon, and use the Palantir from there to teleport to Zot). Final Battle - Zot (Floor 99) Apart from the fact that it is now take place in a Sokoban level, this battle is very similar with Sprouted, only a little easier. This floor is identical in shape to the DM-300/Spider Queen floor (without the traps and the water tiles) and in color to the BossRush floor. The hero will meet finally the evil Zot there, that uses a heavy damage ranged attack, spawns Magic Eyes each time he takes damage (a blueish version of the Evil Eyes from Demon Halls, that zap laser beams and drop healing potions) and Zot Mirrors (they look like Zot, zap lightning bolts and drop various regular scrolls) and teleports around the floor. DoT debuffs that do little damage like the Molten Earth special skill of the Mage iis not a good idea for Zot as he will spawn constantly new Evil Eyes. If the hero doesn’t stand in the middle and get zapped by all magil eyes at once (perhaps the best position is by the door inside the central square, so as to take the magic eyes one by one), this fight is also manageable. After Zot is defeated, all the remaining magic eyes dissolve and Zot drops a "Soul Collect Stone" in which Otiluke is imprisoned. The hero will have to use the Palantir to go back to the regular dungeon, and then he/she will be able to break the Soul Collect Stone, and receive the message that Otiluke is rescued. From there, he/she can teleport to Dolyahaven and find Otiluke standing in the north east corner of the village. Otiluke will say "Finally, after so much time, I see my hometown again" and "I will help you enter the Tower, if you want", but if the hero insists in bugging him, he will finally respond "Ok, I know what you want, take this counterfeit Amulet. I had to give the real one to the Tower, but don't worry, this works the same way, and I have more if you need them". If the hero continues to talk to him, he will give another amulet, and another amulet etc. Then the hero can end the game immediately or return to the dungeon and finally to the surface for the Happy Ending. Without having grinded for XP but having completed all floors (including all challenges up to 100 kills) once, the hero would be around level 70 at this point. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon